


[podfic] Whatever I Want

by Kess



Series: [podfic] Pact [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I want from you is your body. Give it to me, to do whatever I want with for the night. Or whatever I tell you to do with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Whatever I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267587) by [typhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhe/pseuds/typhe). 



so! while i had a fucking hell of a ball recording, this, i had a HELLISH time editing it. mainly bc i had to RErecord abt half of it, thanks to the computer i'm using right now. In the end, though, i'm happy with the quality of this fic, though it would probably take conscious effort on my part to make the Stef that Typhe writes sound bad ahahaha

I think this series is well on its way to becoming some of my favourite podfics that I've ever recorded.

 

[here is the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20Last%20Herald-Mage/whatever%20i%20want.mp3) (length: 38 min 47 sec | size: 36 MB)

 

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
